A Chibi Sasuke and Naruto?
by Cyanidation
Summary: After an Incounter with Itachi Sasuke and Naruto are left chibi and think that Neji and Hinata are their parents? NejiHinata SasukeHinata later! What happens when Sasuke wants Hinata and she wants him to? What will Neji do? Neji or Sasuke u vote I need em
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any other characters I write about and if I do I will tell you! This is the only time I'm gonna say it so listen good. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ( Cries) Are you happy now? Plus this is a Neji/Hinata fic if you don't like don't read its that simple!

Hinata smiled softly at the sleeping child in her arms. ( Iie, it's not Hinata's.) Little Rin was so cute. She looked up at Rock Lee and saw that he and Sakura had passed out from tiredness. She smiled again and put Rin to sleep by her elder brother GaiKashi. _( They are so cute together even if GaiKashi has a weird name. It's not his fault though.)_ Hinata thought remembering the reason why he name came to be the way it was. When he had been born Rock Lee had wanted to name him after Gai-sensei. While Sakura on the other hand wanted to name him after Kakashi-sensei so they agreed on GaiKashi since the others names they thought of were even odder than that one. Hinata really couldn't blame them for being tired. They had two children to take care of now. GaiKashi was 1 and little Rin was 6 weeks.

Hinata silently closed the door only to bump into Naruto and Sasuke. She blushed a little. ( 23 and still had a tiny crush on Naruto but that was only because Naruto had started to notice that Hinata liked him.)

" Hey Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme and I were just about to go to the training grounds because Sasuke wants to have his ass kicked by me again want to come and watch?" Naruto asked and Hinata heard Sasuke mumble a whatever dobe. Hinata would have loved to go she looked at Naruto's smiling face and then at Sasuke's annoyed one and decided against it. She would just be a burden to the both of them. She shook her head no and Naruto's face dropped a moment then looked up as if no worries. Hinata smiled at him and continued on her way.

" Bye Naruto-kun, and bye to you to Sasuke-kun." Hinata called not wanting the Uchiha man to feel left out. As she entered the Hyuuga manor she headed towards the kitchen and heard plates being thrown and then a crash came. Hinata used her Byuakagan to look through the walls. She didn't need good hearing to hear them for the walls were pretty thin. Inside the kitchen Hinata's father Hiashi and her sister Hanabi were talking.

" Why her father? I have always been the stronger one! Even if sister isn't as _weak_ as she used to be I am still strong." Hanabi screamed out at Hiashi. ( Correction Hanabi is barely chuunin while Hinata has been Jounin for a year now.)

" Hanabi, we have gone over this many time before, you are to arrogant and care only for yourself that is not good in a leader. Hinata is caring and will listen to what the people have to say and will pass good judgment on what would be best for the clan and she is also strong. That is what the Hyuuga need in a leader. So it is decided that Hinata will take the clan over once she is 25. Besides it isn't just the elders that think this is best I agree with them Hanabi." Hiashi said and Hinata couldn't believe her ears her father was praising her! Hinata heard another smash and she knew that Hanabi had thrown another plate. As Hanabi rounded the corner she saw her sister and glared at her like she was the devil himself.

" I hate you Hinata for taking away my chance to be leader. I will never forgive you for taking away something that is rightfully mine. It's not like you even want to lead the Hyuuga or even care about us." Hanabi hissed and was about to _try_ ( she would have never succeeded) in slapping Hinata. Hinata felt something strange well up inside of her. She wanted to lash out at Hanabi but a voice from the shadows stopped them both.

" The title of Heiress has always belonged to Hinata-sama never you Hanabi. I suggest that you rethink you agendas little cousin." Neji said coldly and Hanabi turned on him and glared at him while Hinata gave him a small smile.

" So finally little nee-chans night in shining armor has come to her rescue. Well _nii-san _I hope that someday you finally get the guts to…." She stopped and whispered something towards Neji that Hinata didn't catch. Neji's face turned a thunderous red. He glared coldly at Hanabi.

" Hanabi, if you don't want a certain Konahamaru to have a little chat with me about you know what then I would kindly suggest that you keep you little mouth shut about things that do not concern you." Hanabi glared back at Neji. Hinata knew that it must have been something pretty important for Neji to bring up Konahamaru. Hanabi walked away silently giving Neji death threats.

Hinata smiled gratefully at Neji. Neji returned the smile with his own tight small one. Small as it was it was sincere. Hinata opened her mouth to thank him with a blinding light appeared everywhere at once and the Earth shook. As quickly as it came it was gone but it had been powerful enough to make the Hyuuga cousins fall to the floor and everything to go black. Everything was dark and Hinata hadn't even thought about activating her Byuakagan instead she was wondering what in the world she was laying on. Whatever it was it sure was soft. Neji groaned silently there was something on him pinning him to the ground. He was about to activate his Byuakagan when the lights suddenly flickered on. After his eyes adjusting to the light he was surprised to see Hinata's face a mere inch away from his. He watched at Hinata silently turned various shades of red.

" I um umm Gomen." Hinata said and got up off of Neji. Neji looked at her flustered face and smiled a little. _( She is such a little kid sometimes.)_ Neji thought.

" It's okay Hinata-sama." Neji said and got up as well and dusted himself off. Neji was about to say something about the noise when Kiba and TenTen burst through the door breathing heavily.

" Hinata-chan, Neji we are needed at the Hokage's office immediately." Kiba said and TenTen was nodding her head in agreement. She might be a perfect aim but her worst thing was running. Neji and Hinata nodded and Hinata ran to join Kiba and TenTen while Neji just puffed there considering that he was ANBU and could do that. ( I know Hinata can to but she is being nice considering Kiba and TenTen can't.) When Neji walked into the Hokage's office he was surprised to see Tsunade, Shizune, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Sakura and chibi versions of Naruto and Sasuke being held by Shizune. As soon as Neji entered the room Naruto and Sasuke turned around and smiled at Sasuke climbing down from Shizune's grasps. They started to scream they heads off in joy as they headed towards Neji.

" Otousan!" They squealed in joy as the grasped his legs. He looked up at Tsunade shocked and angry.

" What in the world is happening here? Why are they like that and why are they calling me dad?" Neji asked his temper flaring a little. Tsunade was about to answer Neji when he suddenly looked down because Naruto was pulling on his pant leg.

" Otousan whewe is Kaa-chan? Why isn't she hewe yet? Why did you bwing her with you?" Little Naruto asked and Neji her Ino mumbled something about him being cute. Neji sighed for he couldn't be mean to a child and have the wrath of a little _Naruto_ screaming at him.

" She was helping a little old lady with her stuff she should be here in a little bit Naruto." Neji said and Naruto nuzzled his face in Neji's pants not looking at anyone. Neji looked back up at Tsunade for an answer just as the door opened and TenTen walked in followed by Kiba and Hinata. As Sasuke looked at Hinata he knew that she was his Kaa-chan. He squealed in joy and ran over to her and thrust his hands in the air trying to reach her. He pouted when he couldn't.

" I can't weach her!" He pouted and Hinata picked him up on instinct. She looked closely at the child. It looked just like Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Nii-san! Kaa-chan is hewe! I foundeded ( yes I did that on purpose) her!" Sasuke said and Naruto's head popped up. He smiled at Hinata and ran over to her thrusting his hands in the air also. Hinata was starting to get confused and Neji could see it in her eyes. He swiftly picked Naruto up and walked over to Hinata so Naruto could at least be beside her. Sasuke kissed Hinata on the cheek again and nuzzled his little face in her hair. ( It has grown longer and is to the middle of her back.)

" Kaa-chan, I missed you so much. Why did you weave me?" Naruto wined from Neji's arms. His little arms were crossed over his chest and he was pouting. Sasuke glared at Naruto for being mean to his Kaa-chan. He stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

" Well I believe Otousan! I think it was nice of you to help that lady Kaa-chan. I wouve you Kaa-chan!" Sasuke said and squirmed down into the protectiveness of Hinata's breast and promptly fell asleep. Hinata looked up at everyone shocked. As if they were twins Naruto followed Sasuke's actions and fell asleep on Neji's shoulder.

" What is going on?" Hinata asked once Naruto's light snores were heard. Tsunade sighed and told them what she never of the situation.

" It seems that today when Sasuke and Naruto went out to train they had a run in with Itachi. Itachi was trying to retrieve the Kyuubi. Sasuke seeing his chance to kill his brother attacked and Naruto being Naruto joined in. From what I can see Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke were all trying to do some sort of justu and it some how merged together causing this to happen. Alas Sasuke and Naruto don't remember anything but well their names. Obviously they think that the two of you are their parents. Itachi was killed in the process. I have already had ANBU take care of his body." She said and rubbed her temples thinking. It was quiet for a moment.

" What are we going to do with the troublesome brats?" Shikamaru asked and received a slap on the head from Ino.

" Shika, they might be little now but they were still our teammates!" She said annoyed. Shikamaru mumbled a whatever and Tsunade looked up at them with a gleam in her eyes. Hinata was preoccupied with the sleeping Sasuke in her arms but Neji didn't let the look go unnoticed.

" No, Hokage-sama. No No No No and No!" Neji said before Tsunade uttered one word. She smiled evilly at him and nodded her head yes.

" Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga you will both take care of Sasuke and Naruto before they return to their normal states. You will act like their parents and maybe even give the both of them the happy child life that they deserve." Neji groaned.

" I mean it Neji, if you don't do this I will take your ANBU title away and make you regain it the hard way." Tsunade said and Neji glared at her.

" I don't mind taking care of them. They are really cute actually." Hinata said and everyone looked at her and she blushed a little. Tsunade smiled at her saying thank you.

" Then it is settled. Ya'll will live in your house Neji seeing how it is the bigger of the two and that Hinata lives at home where these two will not be wanted. Get moved in together and get comfortable because if they don't out grow this thing and turn back normal ya'll are stuck! Now get out!" Tsunade ordered and everyone fled not wanting to deal with a week straight sober Tsunade any longer. Neji and Hinata walked to Neji's house together silently.

" Why did you have to say that Hinata we could have gotten out of this!" Neji said angrily and Hinata looked up at him shocked.

" I I I gomen nii-san, I wasn't thinking." She said and hung her head. Neji looked over at her and sighed.

" It's not your fault Hinata-sama. I guess I am just a little angry about having to deal with two children. I am not that good with kids but you will help me ne?" Neji asked and Hinata smiled at him.

" Of course Nii-san!" She said and Neji looked at her oddly.

" That has to go also Hinata. Now that we have to act like parents I can't have you calling me brother it would seem wrong. I won't call you Hinata-sama anymore unless in front on elders if you won't call me nii-san deal?" He asked and Hinata smiled brighter.

" Hai, Neji nii I mean Neji-kun." She said and Neji smiled at her as they stepped into their home for how long no one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sighed as she gathered her belongings from the Hyuuga manor. When she left Neji she made sure that Naruto and Sasuke were asleep and wouldn't wake up for a while so that they would still be asleep by the time that she got back so that Neji wouldn't have to be alone with them. When Hinata reached the grounds she dreaded telling her father about her latest miss. It had been a night mare telling her father about her move but she had to do it. Surprisingly though it hadn't gone as bad as she thought it would have in fact you might even say it went okay.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata had entered the dojo to her father and Hanabi sparring. She bowed quickly and Hiashi spoke._

" _Hanabi, we are finished for the day. It is obvious that your sister has something important to say or she would not have interrupted. Isn't that right Hinata?" Hiashi asked turning on her and glaring. She only nodded her head. Hanabi glared at her and bowed to her father before leaving. Hiashi looked at Hinata._

" _Well girl spit it out I know that you didn't come here for absolutely nothing. Whatever it is that you have to say hurry with it I do not have all day to waste on you." He said and made Hinata wonder where the man that had told Hanabi she was arrogant the other day went. Hinata sighed._

" _There has been an incident concerning Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto the Hokage has ordered Nii-san and I to take care of them in there umm well state. That means that I will be housing with Neji." Hinata said and waited for the pain and shouting to come. There was none._

" _That is fine as long as it is Neji and the other two males can do nothing to pursue you I have no problem." Hiashi said and waved her off. Hinata bowed once more and headed towards her room to gather up some of her belongings._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was how she got here packing her clothes for she truly didn't need anything else considering Neji had a bed and _( Oh no Nii-san and I have to share a room! The Hokage probably meant and what if she meant a bed to? Oh no no no no no I can't share a bed with Nii-san he would kick me out of his house!) _Hinata thought and worried about what was going to happen once she got back to Neji's house no their house. Hinata stepped into the house and saw that Neji was in the kitchen cooking. Hinata was shocked her nii-san _cooking? _Now this was something she had to see. She thought a moment._ ( Where is Nii-san blind spot? Oh yeah 35 degrees.) _She thought a moved to his blind spot. ( Yeah I don't know what Neji's real blind spot is so I made that up.) She stood there watching him in shock. He was having no trouble at all cooking. Hinata mouth was agape.

" Hinata, just because you are in my blind spot doesn't mean that I cannot since your presence. " Neji said and turned around giving Hinata a smirk. Hinata blushed at him.

" Gomen Neji I just didn't know that you could cook. I figured that if you knew I was here you would make me cook and I wanted to watch you. Umm well how did you know I was here? I closed off my chakra signature and I was in your blind spot?" Hinata asked and Neji smirked again like it was simple and shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know if I should tell you Hinata I mean it is an ANBU secret." He said devilishly while teasing her. Hinata was even more shocked Neji was _playing _with her.

" Neji, just tell me already before I wake up Naruto and tell him to give you a kiss." Hinata said. _( Two can play at this game.) _She thought and Neji's face dropped.

" That was low and cheating Hinata. But alas I give in the secret is perfume." He said and Hinata looked at him like he was an idiot.

" How is the secret perfume Neji? Do _you_ wear perfume or something or is a secret " ANBU" perfume that the rest of the world doesn't know about?" Hinata asked crossing her arms over her bosom. Neji sighed.

" No, its not a secret and no I don't wear perfume Hinata you do. I could smell your perfume as soon as you walked in the door and it got stronger the closer you got to me so I figured you were hiding you chakra and in my blind spot." He said and Hinata made an O shape with her mouth feeling like an idiot. Neji smirked at Hinata and she gave him a playful glare.

" Well I hope you didn't make anything toxic Neji. You might be a genius but cooking really isn't your cup of tea." Hinata said and Neji quirked an eyebrow at her.

" What are you saying Hinata that my cooking is going to be horrible?" He asked and Hinata giggled while she shrugged her shoulders.

" I never said that I just simply stated the facts." She teased further and Neji was intrigued. He had never seen his cousin act like this in all of his 24 years of life. He held out a spoonful of the food.

" Well if its going to be horrible why don't you try it first Hinata being an expert on food and all you should know." Neji slightly teased back. Hinata smiled at him.

" No thanks Neji I don't feel like dying today." She simply said and before she could do anything Neji was behind her and had a hold of her. Hinata was worried she said something wrong and fear snuck into her eyes. She closed them in anticipation. Something was thrust into her mouth. It was a warm delicious curry. Hinata felt a breath on her ear and she trembled.

" Now Hinata how is my cooking? I doubt that you are going to die from it." Neji teased and let her go. Hinata turned and looked at him he was smiling at her. Hinata returned the smile and got a devious idea. _( If nii-san wants to play dirty well he has another thing coming.) _She thought and proceeded with her plan. The smile suddenly faded off of Hinata face. She grasped her stomach and fell to the floor. Pain was shooting all over her face. Neji started to get worried.

" Hinata are you alright? Hinata HINATA?" Neji was getting really worried. " What's wrong Hinata?" He asked and bent down near her.

" NEJI!" She cried out in pain still holding her stomach. Neji activated his Byuakagan her chakra signal was slowly fading.

" Hinata tell me what is wrong!" He said really worried. She beckoned him closer to where his ear was right by her mouth and she whispered.

" Your cooking is killing me." Neji widened his eyes in surprise as he realized what Hinata had just done. He heard her start to laugh and he looked at her. Her eyes were shining in the laughter his first instinct was to be mad at the trick but he laughed to.

" That wasn't very funny Hinata." He said trying to sound strict. Hinata smiled again and nodded her head yes.

" Yes, it was. You should have seen your face Neji." She said and laughed some more. Neji looked at her a moment longer and decided his plan of action. He started tickling her. As children Neji had tickled Hinata all the time and he figured that her ticklish spot hadn't changed his hadn't. Hinata was shocked. Neji was tickling her but soon laughter over came her.

" Stop ha ha ha please nii-san ha ha ha I can ha ha take much ha ha ha ha more!" Hinata gasped between laughter and Neji tickled her more over Hinata's protests. Neji was about to try and make Hinata go to the verge of tears but was stopped when Neji heard two AHHHHS and suddenly he felt two little bodies crash into his back and start to hit him with tiny fists.

" Don't you dawe huwt Kaa-chan!" Naruto screamed while pounding his fists into Neji's back. Neji was shocked.

" Otousan!!! Don't huwt hew we wouve hew!" Sasuke wined while beating his also. Hinata looked at Neji and saw he was shocked. She started laughing again and pulled them off of Neji. Neji glared at the two of them. Hinata saw on the floor with the both of them. They were crying their eyes out and nuzzled in Hinata's neck.

" Now tell me the both of you what's gotten into you?" Hinata asked calmly. Naruto sniffled some before looking at Hinata ashamed.

" We thought that Otousan was going to huwt you Kaa-chan." He said and started to cry again. Hinata tried not to smile at him he was just so kawi!

" Now Naruto Otousan would never hurt me you should know that." Hinata said a little sternly and Neji was perplexed. This time it was Sasuke that spoke.

" We know Kaa-chan and wewe sowwy!" Sasuke said wiping away his tears and wrapping his arms around Hinata's neck. She smiled at them.

" Thank you but I'm not the one that you should be saying sorry to. I believe that you owe Otousan an apology as well." Hinata said and both of the boys looked at her then at Neji where he sat on the floor still a little angry. The boys looked scared.

" Do we have to Kaa-chan? Otousan looks a wittle scawy." Naruto whispered to her and Hinata chuckled. Sasuke looked over at Neji again.

" Nii-san is wight Kaa-chan." He said making Hinata laugh again.

" Yes, you have to now go do it." Hinata said and the pair pouted as they crawled down off of Hinata. They walked over to Neji who still held his glare. They looked at each other and at the same time threw their arms around his necks crying.

" We'we sowwy Otousan! We didn't mean it!" They pair yelled at the same time. Neji was shocked and it shone all over his face. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at Hinata who was smiling widely. She ran into their room and came back holding a camera. She took a quick picture. Neji gulped what in the world was he supposed to do.

" Pwease forgive us Otousan!" They said again together. Neji's eyes widened and he silently asked Hinata what to do. ' Forgive them.' She mouthed and Neji nodded and cleared his throat so that the pair would look at him. When they did Neji finally spoke.

" I forgive you but next time you have a problem you come to me and try not to get into trouble." He looked over at Hinata who gave him an approving nod. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were sniffling a little but nodded their heads.

" Now both of you go sit at the table and we will eat." Hinata said and suddenly they had a mood change. They were happy and running towards kitchen laughing. Neji stood up and looked at Hinata as she followed Naruto and Sasuke. Neji just loved watching Hinata when she was with them. She reacted like a real mother would. _( When Hinata-sama does get married and has children of her own she is going to be a good mother and wife.) _Neji thought to himself as he followed them into the kitchen. Once he entered he saw that Naruto and Sasuke we already seated and eating. Hinata was placing Neji's plate on the table and preparing one for himself. Neji didn't say thank you or anything he just sat down and began to eat. When Hinata joined them it was all silent.

" Kaa-chan when do nii-san and I get to join in the academy and become weal ninja wike you and Otousan?" Naruto asked looking up from his curry. Hinata blinked and thought a moment.

" I guess when you are older Naruto." She said. ( I don't know how old you have to be to join the academy.) Naruto pouted. Sasuke looked over at his brother and pouted too.

" Well could you twain us in the shuwekin Otousan?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Neji looked up at him then at Hinata. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess I could after your 4th birthday." He said and Sasuke cheered.

" That's in twee weeks. Nii-san we awe going to be 4 in twee weeks!" Sasuke cheered and Naruto smiled. ( Really Sasuke's birthday is in July or something like that and Naruto's is October 10th I know cause that's my birthday. So I decided to go ahead and make it Naruto's birthday that Sasuke thinks is theirs.)

" You know Nii-san I am a widdle older than you so I think Otousan should teach me a widdle soonew." Sasuke said trying to act mature.

" No youw not! Kaa-chan who is older me or nii-san?" Naruto asked pointing accusingly at Sasuke. Hinata felt a lump gather in her throat what was she going to tell them? Neji looked at Hinata face and knew something was wrong so he stepped in.

" Neither you were born at the exact same time. Now eat." Neji said and started eating himself. At the same time Naruto and Sasuke huffed and crossed their arms over their chests but the food was tempting and soon they gave in and started eating. Hinata looked over at Neji and smiled in gratitude. He nodded to her and the rest of their meal was ate in silence. Only for the simple fact that both of the young boys were stuffing their faces fool of curry. When they finally stopped eating both of their bellies had swollen a little. As they got down from their seats Hinata smiled at them.

" Neji do you have any old shirts that they could wear to sleep in?" She asked him while doing the dishes. Neji was quiet while thinking about his.

" Yes, I believe that I do." He said and got up to go get them. When he came back he handed the shirts to the two of them and told them to go change and then go to bed. Surprisingly they didn't protest and just got to it. When Hinata finished the dishes she went into the living room to watch a little TV while Neji showered. It wasn't long before Sasuke came in the room sniffling. Hinata looked at him and frowned a little.

" Sasuke-kun shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked him and he stopped right in front of her a little tear falling down his cheek.

" Kaa-chan I have a tummy huwt, Nii-san snowes, and I is afwaid of the dawk. " He cried and Hinata's heart lurched for him. HE was pitiful and cute at the same time. She picked him up and settled him in her lap. She kissed his cheek and he smiled a little wiping away his tears.

" How about you sit here until you stomach stops hurting and then we'll go to bed." Hinata said and Sasuke sniffled a little more.

" Okay Kaa-chan." He said and hugged her neck while he laid his head on her shoulder. After a few minutes Hinata felt Sasuke's head grow heavy and she knew he was asleep. What she didn't know was that Neji had gotten out of the shower and had watched the whole thing. As Hinata walked into the other room where the boys where Neji smiled. It would be alright with him if they stayed like this the rest of his life. Sure he didn't think of Hinata like that or anything but she was kind and nice to have around. She wasn't loud or obnoxious like TenTen could be. ( Sorry NejixTenTen fans!) When Hinata closed the door to the other room she saw Neji standing in the door way to 'their' room. He was only in a pair of pants and Hinata could see his well toned chest from years of hard training. She quickly looked away and blushed. Neji smirked and went back into the room. There was one bed in the room but it was a king sized and they would have plenty of space. Neji got on his side and watched Hinata go into the bathroom and take her shower. Neji was half asleep when she came back.

" Good night Neji." She said as she crawled into bed. Neji mumbled a good night and they fell asleep. Hinata had only been asleep for an hour when something hit her stomach causing her eyes to flare open only to see…….. ( Dun Dun DUN! What could it be?! Only I know! I will take guesses though and if you get it right I'll tell you!) Thanks for all of your umm 3 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

" Good night Neji." She said as she crawled into bed. Neji mumbled a good night and they fell asleep. Hinata had only been asleep for an hour when something hit her stomach causing her eyes to flare open only to see Naruto crawling over her stomach and curling up and the right side of her and Sasuke curling up on her left. Hinata shook her head confused.

" Hinata, stop moving so much and go to sleep." She heard Neji say. She turned and looked at him just as she looked at her and saw that she was shocked.

" Neji we have company." Was all that she got out. Neji cracked his other eye open and took a good look seeing Naruto beside him curled up in Hinata side. Neji sat straight up.

" What are they doing here?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders and Sasuke's head popped up from Hinata's breast. ( Hmm Sasuke seems to have quite a fetish with that doesn't he ne?)

" Nii-san and I wewe sweeping and well it got dawk and I twied I weally did Kaa-chan I twied to igwone it but it wouldn't go away. And I just got scawdew and scawdew." Sasuke said and nuzzled his head back into her breast. Hinata sighed and turned to Naruto ready for his story but the only thing she heard was some light snores. He was already asleep. She looked toward Neji for help but he was going back to sleep also.

" NEJI!" She gasped making him wake up a little and look at her. He mumbled a what. " What are we going to do about them?" She asked hopelessly. He looked at her this time and sighed.

" Nothing for now just let them sleep woman. Take them into the village tomorrow and pick out a night light for them so this doesn't happen anymore. Now let a man sleep." He said and turned away from her. Hinata looked at either boy on each side of her. She smiled a little as she pulled cover over a reluctant Naruto. As soon as the cover hit him he pulled on Hinata's shirt making sure she was still there and a thumb stuck in his mouth. ( Authors Note KODAC MOMENT gomen I just had to do that!!)

She frowned a little it was a little hard the try and act like a mother to someone who you liked. What if he stayed that way she would have to act like his mother forever with Neji as her " husband". As she lifted the cover up for Sasuke he pulled it over himself not wanting to leave the warmth of Hinata. Her thoughts returned to Neji and she stole a glance at him. Would she be alright if she had to live with him for the rest of her life? Hinata smiled at them all of them. She didn't mind playing the mother part she smiled once again and fell asleep deep into a dream.

_Hinata looked around confused where was she? She was in the park laughing at a little blonde boy but who was it was it Naruto. The boy turned _

_around no it wasn't Naruto for he was beside her? Hinata turned to look at Naruto beside her and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. He was his normal self again not 3 years old. He went to say something but Hinata couldn't hear him. Instead she made out the words I love you. Her heart could have melted right then. Naruto leaned into kiss her and Hinata was loving every minute of it._

_ His kiss was soft and sweet. Hinata opened her eyes and suddenly Naruto was gone instead it was Sasuke kissing her softly. Hinata wanted to pull back but a bigger part of her stayed. She blinked her eyes and Sasuke was gone. Instead Neji was walking up to her smiling. Hinata smiled at him in return. She thought this madness was over when suddenly Neji started to kiss her passionately. His kisses weren't soft sweet they were but not soft they were rough as if it was built up passion. With out Hinata's permission her body deepened the kiss. Suddenly all three men flashed before her eyes._

Hinata woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She was about to get up when she felt four hands keeping her down and she remembered that they were still little but why the dream? Hinata took in a deep breath to steady herself and decided to go back to sleep dreamless and she put a sleep jutsu on herself so nothing else weird would happen.

Some how in the middle of the night Naruto had crawled over Hinata and pushed her towards Neji so he could lay by his nii-san. How Naruto pushed Hinata is a mystery. When Neji woke up the next morning his arm was on something warm. _( Hmm warm? I wonder what it is.) _He thought and moved his thumb up and down on whatever it was. ( Hinata's exposed stomach.). _( Wow its soft to. Hmm warm and soft I like that combination.) _Neji thought and pulled the warm thing closer to him.

" So soft." He whispered and felt some stirring he was going to check it out but sleep over came him. Hinata had woken up because of him talking. When she woke up she saw a lot of skin in front of her. She shook her head. _( What is that? Is that skin?) _She asked herself and poked it. It was hard and warm. She gulped it was defiantly skin. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. That's when she noticed Neji's arm around her waist. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he just held her tight and closer to him.

" Mmmm I like warmth." She heard Neji mumbled in his sleep. She gulped harder. She didn't want to wake him up and him see the position they were in so moving was not an option. She looked around at the clock. It was 3:45 Neji would be up in 2 hours and 15 minutes. She looked up at Neji's face that was 3 centimeters away from her own. _(If she moved her face at all they would…. BAD Hinata don't think like that he is your cousin and he's asleep for crying out loud.) _Hinata scolded herself and then remembered her dream. She looked down embarrassed. That didn't help though for below her was Neji in just boxers. _( Oh Kami help me. I'm in the arms of a dead sexy NO HINATA NO!) _She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep which luckily came after 20 minutes of pure torture for little Hinata to not " attack" the sleeping man in front of her. Her dreams were filled with plaguing images of a shirtless Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. It wasn't nice for pour Hinata but the man whose arms she was in was having a much nicer dream.

_Neji walked into the door to a warm house and a brilliant smell coming to his nose. He smiled at his little wife who was cooking. She turned around and smiled back at him. Oh how he loved to see Hinata smile. Two little boys came running out of their room telling Neji how much they loved him. Neji smiled at his happy little family. He hugged each of his 'sons' and walked over to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately._ Neji was awakened from his dream because of his alarm clock. But if it was a dream why can he feel Hinata's body and her lips against his. As Neji opened his eyes he saw a sleeping Hinata holding him and kissing him back. Neji was shocked he pulled back just as Hinata ( in her sleep) spoke.

" N N N N." Neji caught his breath. Was she dreaming of him also? " Naruto-kun." She finally said and Neji felt himself go rigid. He scooted away from her and got up to start his day. As he got in the shower he started to think. _( Of course she wasn't dreaming of you, you baka. She is in love with that dobe Naruto. But she can't have him because he thinks she's his mother. She only sees you as her _nii-san_. Well if she doesn't see me like the man that I am then I will make her see. Oh yes I will make her see.) _Neji thought as he walked into the room. He looked down at Hinata and saw she was curled up with his pillow holding it.

" Neji." She whispered lightly. If he hadn't been Neji he wouldn't have heard it but he was Neji and he did hear it. He smiled down at Hinata. _( I will show you.) _He thought and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were both sucking on theirs thumbs and holding each otherNeji left with a happy feeling in his gut but if had stuck around he wouldn't have been happy because not long after she said his name Hinata also uttered Sasuke's. Soon after Neji left Hinata got out of REM( rapid eye movement. It's what actually makes you dream.) state and didn't dream.

Hinata woke up the next morning to a voice.

" Shhhh nii-san. You will wake up Kaa-chan!" A voice called.

" I knows sowwy. I'll be quiet now." Another voice answered and there was a long pause. " Awe we just going to wait for hew to wake up? Ow do we wake hew up?" The same voice asked. There was another pause.

" I tink we should wake hew up." The first voice called and this time Hinata recognized it. It was Sasuke so the other voice had to be Naruto's. Hinata could since Naruto's hand coming towards her shoulder and she smiled. He was just about to touch her when Hinata turned around and yelled.

" BOO!" They both jumped back and screamed. Sasuke was breathing heavily and Naruto had his hand over his chest. Hinata started laughing at the pair of them and they climbed on her bed.

" Kaa-chan! You almost gaveded me a heawt attack." Naruto said his hand still over his heart. Hinata smiled at him secretly thinking. DRAMA QUEEN! Hinata smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. Sasuke crossed his little arms over his chest as Naruto got affection and he didn't. Hinata chuckled at him and picked him up only to settle him in her lap. Sasuke smirked a little up at Hinata and she sighed. _( Oh Kami he is still going to have that smirk.) _She thought and looked over at Naruto who was rubbing his chin vigorously like he was thinking.

" What awe you thinking about Nii-san?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked up at him a little sad.

" I can't wemembew why we came in hewe this mowning." He said and Sasuke started to think as well. Then suddenly he smiled and whispered something in Naruto's ear. With every word Hinata got even more curious and Naruto's face lit up.

" Oh yeah I wemembew now!" He exclaimed and both of them jumped off the bed and looked at Hinata.

" Kaa-chan, we need you to come wit us." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head in excitement. Before Hinata could say anything they had both grabbed a hold of her wrists and started pulling her ( yes pulling her) towards the kitchen. Suddenly they stopped right before the entered.

" Kaa-chan! What awe you doing?" Naruto asked pointing an accusing finger at her. " You have to close youw eyes!" He said making it sound like anyone would have known that. Hinata giggled at them and closed her eyes. They started to pull her again. Suddenly the pulling stopped and Hinata felt them pushing her to the side then making her sit down. Hinata was about to open her eyes but Sasuke caught the movement.

" NOT YET!" He squealed flaring his arms around her even though she couldn't see him. Hinata smiled again but sensed that they were trying to be serious so she kept down her laughter. Hinata heard some grunting and could feel Naruto and Sasuke level with her.

" Okay now on the count of twee Nawuto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded his head. They counted to three on their little fingers and at the same time yelled.

" Open youw eyes now Kaa-chan." Hinata did so and their sitting on the table was Naruto and Sasuke holding out toast, orange juice, and a hard boiled egg. Hinata smiled and looked up at them. She was so happy even though the toast was slightly burned.

" Did you make this for me?" She asked them and they nodded their heads. She smiled at them and Sasuke thrust the plate at her. She smiled and took a bite of the toast. They waited anxiously to see what her reaction was. When swallowed her bite she smiled at them and they smiled back.

" This is very good thank you both very much." She said and continued eating this time trying to egg. Naruto's chest puffed out in pride.

" I made the egg Kaa-chan. Sasuke got the juice and made the toast." He said and pointed towards Sasuke like she didn't know who he was. She nodded and finished her breakfast by downing her juice.

" That was a very good breakfast thank you again. Now would either of you want something to eat?" She asked them and they nodded theirs heads yes.

" We spent all mowning on that Kaa-chan." Sasuke said and Naruto agreed.

" I was so hungwy Kaa-chan. I almost ate youw bweakfast but thankfuwy nii-san stopped me." Naruto added as Hinata got up to make them something to eat. She laughed at his last statement knowing that it was probably true. Naruto had quiet an appetite. When Hinata finally finished making them breakfast she handed them their plates and they thanked her and started eating. Hinata was watching them and she looked closely at them and saw their dirty faces and said the dreaded words.

" You two need a bath." It was like the world had stopped. Naruto and Sasuke stopped eating and both of them looked up at her and gulped. They looked at each other and back at Hinata seeing she was serious and at the same moment the both ran for their lives with Hinata chasing close behind. Neither of them wanted a bath and they would go to drastic measures to make sure that they didn't get a bath without putting up a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sighed and was about ready to give up. She had been searching for the dynamic duo for the past hour. She had caught sight of them once but after that hadn't seen them again. The only person that could have probably found Naruto was Naruto. Since Sasuke was with him it made it even harder. She looked around for them. She was currently in the kitchen hoping Naruto's stomach had gotten the better of him but was having no luck with that. Hinata had yet to even think about using her Byukagan it would have ended her seach a while ago but it wouldn't have ended the "battle". She was about to throw open the cupboard doors under the sink when she heard a giggle from inside the wardrobe down the hall. She smiled and headed that way only to here a knock on the front door. Hinata sighed and opened the door and there stood Kiba.

" Hi, Hinata-chan, just came by to see how you were doing." Kiba called at her and she smiled at him.

" I am doing good Kiba-kun. Would you like to come in?" She asked and opened the door wider. Kiba smiled and followed Hinata into the living room. Hinata sat down on the sofa and Kiba stood.

" Are you alright Kiba-kun?" She asked him for he was being unusually silent today. Kiba looked up at her and shook his head. There was a uncomfortable pause. Neither one knew what to talk about.

" So, where are those two little brats you are taking care of?" Kiba asked breaking the silence. Hinata gasped remembering that she still had to give them their bathes.

" They are hiding from me in the wardrobe." Hinata answered trying to think of a way to get them to come out on their own so they wouldn't be to mad about the bathes. Kiba gave her ( for better lack of word) wolfish grin.

" Why are they hiding from you Hinata-chan?"

" Well it might be because I told them that they needed a bath." Hinata whispered. Kiba unconsciously flinched. _(Knowing Naruto he put up a fight. Sasuke probably did to. Man if they are together they are almost unstoppable. Well they were but now that they are kids.) _Kiba thought and smiled evilly. He would love to be able to see the look on the great Sasuke Uchiha's face when he got a bath. Hinata arched a fair eyebrow at him.

" Hinata-chan I will help you catch them and bathe them." Kiba said and she let out a sigh.

" Thank you, now the only thing I have to do is make a plan to get them out of there on their own so I will be able to catch them. They are fast with all that extra energy in them." Hinata said making Kiba gulp. Naruto already had a lot of energy but he was sure to have even more as a kid.

In the Wardrobe with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke opened the door a little to see what was going on because they heard a man's voice and they saw someone who was not that Otousan hugging there Kaa-chan.

" Who do you tink that man is nii-san?" Naruto asked Sasuke glaring at Kiba who was talking to his Kaa-chan. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

" Nawuto what we weally need to wowwy about is how we awe going to get out of hewe with out Kaa-chan seeing." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head and rubbed his chin vigorously. Sasuke giggled at him.

" Shh nii-san I am twying to tink." Naruto pouted and Sasuke nodded. His shoulders sagged a little.

" I got noting." Sasuke whispered after a little bit. Naruto nodded in agreement. That's when they heard Hinata's voice and immediately shut the closet door.

" Bye Kiba-kun, and thank you for all of these oatmeal cookies." She called out. Both boys automatically perked up. Sasuke was thinking about the oatmeal cookies( his favorite.) while Naruto was thinking about how this could be a trap. They heard the front door shut then Hinata say.

" Now what am I going to door with these cookies and all this ramen? I don't like either of them." Hinata called out hoping that Kiba's plan would work. He smiled at her front the top of the wardrobe. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and attempted to get up.

" No, Nii-san it could be a twap. You gots to undewstand the " adult" mind wike I do nii-san. Now you see in situwalations wike this you have to be vewy caweful. When they say that they has someting fow you they don't. When Kaa-chan says that she doesn't wike oatameal cookies she weally does. Now what we awe…" Naruto stopped because of the next thing Hinata said.

" Oh my and all of this ramen? I could never eat all 5 bowls of this ramen." She said and waited for Naruto to burst through the doors. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who's mouth was watering.

" Wamen? Wamen! Nii-san we have to get that wamen." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head no.

" It's a twap wemembew nii-san." Sasuke said and Naruto gulped. He glared at Sasuke and thought a minute before shaking his head and moving his hands with his head.

" No, no, no, Nii-san I take it back. I don't tink that Kaa-chan would do that to us. She woves us and she's got wamen." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him again and remembered about the cookies. He glared at the door for a minute then a slow smile spread across his face. Naruto jumped up with glee for he knew what that meant.

" Okay, okay nii-san on the count of thwee we will buwst thwough the doow and wook weally pityfullyable. Then Kaa-chan will have no choice but to give us the wamen and the oatameal cookies." Sasuke said agreeing with his plan as he made it up. Naruto nodded in agreement and they counted slowly to three together.

" One, two, THWEE!" They burst from the door and saw Hinata standing there. As the bolted for her they were snatched up by something. They both started screaming kicking and punching.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Don't kill me!" Naruto yelled shielding his face. Sasuke had looked up and saw it was the Kiba guy his Kaa-chan had been talking to. He suddenly decided that he didn't like this guy and he clamped his teeth down hard in Kiba's arm. Kiba flinched but wouldn't let go Hinata needed his help. He walked into the bathroom where they bath tub was waiting full of water and dumped them in it. Hinata was already in there and had locked the door. When they had been put down they saw that they were in the water and both started screaming.

" HEY! Be good and shut up!" Kiba yelled and they both stopped and started crying. This scary man and yelled at them. Hinata sighed gently.

" If you take your baths then we will go into town and get you both something to eat and a night light so it won't be scary in your rooms anymore." Hinata said and they stopped and sniffled the rest of their tears.

" You pwomise Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked first and Hinata chuckled at him gently before nodding.

" Yes, Naruto I promise but you have to take a bath." She said and his face brightened. Kiba was amazed to see that he started to strip his soaked clothes off almost as soon as Hinata had said the word take. Sasuke was still pouting some. She poked him in the stomach while he tried to hold down a giggle. Hinata smiled at him softly before poking him again. He giggled a little this time.

" I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered and he softened and smiled at her a little.

" Hey what about me? I am taking my bath." Naruto said and Hinata looked over at him before laughing. He was indeed taking his bath. He was lathering himself down with soap and had shampoo in his hair.

" I love you to Naruto and yes you are taking your bath." Hinata said and looked over at Kiba and smiled sweetly. Kiba backed up a little.

" D D D Don't look at me like that Hinata." He sputtered out and she smiled again.

" Oh please Kiba, I really need you to wash out Naruto's hair before he gets any shampoo in his eyes." She said giving him the puppy dog eyes. It shouldn't have worked on Kiba considering he had Akamaru but it did. She turned to Naruto who now had his arms crossed in a pout.

" Naruto, you be nice and let him help you." Hinata said sternly and he only nodded. Hinata turned back to Sasuke who was peeling his clothes off as well. When he was finished she handed him the soap and told him to turn around and she'd wash his hair. He did.

" I wove you to Kaa-chan." He whispered after a minute and Hinata smiled at him and began to massage the shampoo into his head. After a little bit she saw that Naruto was talking to Kiba.

" I need upseeies baka." He whined and had his arms out stretched to a Kiba who was glaring at him.

" You little brat don't call me that." He yelled at him. Hinata slapped his softly on the arm. He looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout Hinata shook her head.

" I am going to help your brother can you be a big boy and get to the shampoo out of your hair with out getting it in your eyes?" She asked Sasuke and he nodded his chest swelled in pride because he was a " big boy". Hinata smiled at him and grabbed a towel. Naruto still had his arms out stretched for Kiba. Hinata held the towel up and Naruto stood up so she could wrap him up in it. When she finished drying him off she told him to get dressed. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running into the bathroom door.

He smiled at Hinata.

" I fowgots the doow was locked." He said and unlocked it then started running again. Hinata giggled because he was still starch naked and laughing. Hinata turned to Sasuke holding another towel he followed Naruto's former actions after being dried off and ran after him yelling nii-san just as naked. Hinata laughed at the pair of them and looked over at Kiba. He was sitting their mouth agape and staring at Hinata.

" Is something wrong Kiba-kun?" She asked him and he snapped out of it and closed his mouth.

" No, its just. Do you realize that we just saw that Uchiha prodigy in the buff? Not to mention how many girls would kill you for knowing that or how many would kill me." He said and Hinata chuckled at him.

" We will just keep that between us then okay?" She said and he nodded as they walked out of the bathroom.

" You know Hinata, I bet that any other girl would have fainted if Sasuke had called them his Kaa-chan. I'm half surprised that you didn't when Naruto said it." Kiba teased and Hinata smacked him playfully before laughing. He smiled at her and started tickling her.

" Kiba-kun stop it." She called out and heard a throat being cleared. Her first thought was that it was Neji then looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Naruto had his hands on his hips and Sasuke was glaring evilly at Kiba.

" If you want to live past this moment I would suggest you weave Kaa-chan alone." Sasuke said and Naruto got into a fighting stance. Kiba gulped for he believed they would actually kill him if he didn't. He backed away from Hinata. Hinata was looking back and forth between her " sons" and her best friend. Seeing the look Sasuke was giving him she didn't have a doubt in her mind that he wouldn't hesitate to try and strangle Kiba. She laughed making them all look at her and since that she was cutting the tension. They smiled at their Kaa-chan as they started running to her they shot one more glare at Kiba and then proceeded to hug her knees.

" Kaa-chan awe we going into town now?" Naruto called to her happily and she chuckled before nodding yes. She looked over at Kiba.

" Are you going to be joining us in town Kiba-kun?" She asked him. He was about to say yes when he looked over at the two boys hugging her knees. They glared him down. Then he decided to say no but seeing the look on Hinata's face he couldn't.

" Hai, I will be joining you." He choked out and Hinata's smile brightened.

" Well then lets get going." She said and they headed out the door. Hinata was smiling happily. Naruto and Sasuke were holding tightly to her hands adoring her in every way, and Kiba was trying to not get himself killed by a couple of three year olds.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so very sorry to anyone that has voted. I forgot to count the votes so I need everyone who voted to revote. Neji or Sasuke please I need your help! Once again I am sorry but when you review all you have to say now is Kiba or Sasuke or someone else and I can try and work it in Thanks! By the way I don't own Naruto! I love all my readers!

Votes go as

Neji-0

Sasuke-0

Other-0

Neji had been heading home when he saw Hinata walk out with Sasuke and Naruto on either side of her holding on to her hands. He smiled at the sight but glowered when he noticed Kiba trailing behind them. As Naruto and Sasuke shot Kiba glares Neji felt pride well up in him. His sons didn't like Kiba being around Hinata as much as he didn't. he was intrigued as the why they hated Kiba so much so Neji decided that it would be best if he followed them.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and Naruto as they entered the market.

" Now do you know what kind of animal night light you would like to put in your room?" She asked them and they were quiet a minute.

" Fox!"

" Eagle!" Both of them shouted at the exact same time. They glared at one another and repeated themselves fighting in a way. Hinata started to laugh at them. They turned to look at her the question in their eyes. Which one of them was she going to choose to be nice to. Hinata sweat dropped. If she chose Sasuke, Naruto would be mad at her and if she chose Naruto, Sasuke would be mad at her. Hinata started to think for a moment. How could she go about getting a night light they would agree on.

" How about this. Instead of what animal nightlight you would like to have what color of nightlight would like you instead hmm?" She asked and sighed silently for they had stopped glaring at one another. It was a minute before they replied.

" Owange!"

" Bou!" They started to glare at each other again. Then they turned and looked at Hinata who was desperately trying to not be seen.

" Kaa-chan what do you tink? Should we get bou or owange?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded his head asking the same thing. Hinata wrung her hands and looked over at Kiba. She then smiled sweetly at him and he backed away looking frightened. Hinata took a step towards Kiba.

" Oh Kiba-kun." She called in an overly sweet voice still smiling.

" H H H Hinata w w why are you looking at me like that." He asked still backing up. She was cornering him into the side of a building. Sasuke and Naruto were following her and it wasn't a pleasant sight. ( Poor Kiba. How would you feel being threatened my a three year old Sasuke?)

" Kiba-kun I need your help in something. Which do you think would be best, a blue nightlight or an orange one?" Kiba stopped and looked everywhere wondering if he screamed for help would anybody hear it. There was no one around. He cursed silently and said the first thing that came to mind.

" How about you get two. Naruto you can get an orange fox and Sasuke you can have a blue eagle?" He suggested and lightly pushed Hinata back a little to get his back off the wall. He shielded his face ready for a scream and an attack. None came and he peeked out from in between him arms. Hinata was smiling brightly and the boys were looking at each other in question.

" Kiba-kun that is brilliant why didn't I think about that?" Hinata said and flung herself at Kiba. As she hugged him in a death grip Kiba smiled and hugged her back. Sasuke's eye twitched at Kiba. He leaned over to say something to Naruto only to find he wasn't there. He looked around for him and didn't find him until he saw him creeping up behind Kiba. Sasuke realized what Naruto was about to do followed him. Naruto launched his self at Kiba's head and Sasuke went for his leg. Sasuke bit down hard not noticing anything until he heard Kiba's voice.

" Ouch you brats that hurts get off!" Sasuke only bit down harder before hearing his nii-san.

" I wawned you mistew. I told you not to touch our Kaa-chan!" Naruto screamed while yanking on Kiba's hair. Hinata looked at the three in horror.

" Youw can't touch hew! You awen't as good as ouw Otousan he is way bettew than you!" Sasuke yelled after letting his teeth leave Kiba's leg for a second only to clamp down hard on it again and receive a howl from Kiba.

" Naruto! Sasuke! Get off of Kiba-kun this instant." Hinata said sternly trying to keep her friend from being a paralyzed baldy before he reached 25. The pair looked up at Hinata shamelessly and obliged to what she said. When they were beside Hinata they glared up at Kiba.

" You got lucky this time bustew, but the next time we see you touching Kaa-chan youw dead meat." They said together and Sasuke looked at Kiba before pointing two fingers at his eyes then one at Kiba meaning I am watching you. Kiba shuttered at the two and Hinata laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

" How about we go get those nightlights now?" Hinata asked bending down to talk to Sasuke and Naruto. They cheered and pulled on her hands heading towards the shop. Kiba was about 5 feet behind them. When they turned and stuck their tongues out at them he took a step back. _( Mental note Kiba when you are talking to another kids mom and they are their do not touch them or flirt at all or the child will attack. Another note make sure your children love you.)_ Kiba thought as they walked into the shop.

Neji had felt like murdering Kiba when he hugged Hinata back but was only stopped when Naruto had launched his little self at the dog boys head. He chuckled to himself at Naruto's words and how they affected Kiba. When Sasuke said that Kiba wasn't as good as him though it struck something in him and he was touched a little. Inside he was yelling "GO SASUKE" but being the Hyuuga Genius he wasn't about to do that. By the time Hinata had gotten them off of Kiba he was full out laughing but when Sasuke had turned around and signaled that he was watching Kiba he almost wait correction he FELL out of the tree that he had been sitting in. As he retained his self and stood up he saw TenTen and Sai looking at him like he was an idiot. He nodded at them both.

" TenTen, Sai how are you both?" He asked ignoring the way TenTen was giggling and Sai's raised eyebrow. TenTen was the first to speak.

" We are doing fine Neji. What about you? I do here that the trees are tough but I didn't think they would be able to kick you out of them." Sai said jokingly. Neji shot him a glare that would have made Itachi squirm. TenTen giggled some more.

" Neji-kun would you mind telling us what you were doing falling out of a tree or do we want to know?" She asked and Neji glowered at her.

" Well TenTen, I would gladly tell you why I was up in the tree if you could explain to me as to why you are walking around with Sai here?" He countered and TenTen blushed a little while Sai seemed rather interested in his feet.

" We weren't doing anything Neji." TenTen said making Neji raise an eyebrow.

" Oh really then you won't mind sharing with me the things you have done today hmm." He said and received another blush from TenTen. Sai was really interested in his feet though as if the had changed colors.

" Never mind Neji." She mumbled and he smirked.

" That's what I thought. Now would the two of you like to joy Hinata and myself for dinner tonight?" TenTen's face perked up at the thought of that.

" That sounds like fun we will be there around 7ish." Sai spoke up and he turned to walk away. TenTen looked back and forth between the two before yelling goodbye and running to catch up with Sai. Neji smirked softly as he headed home to take a shower. He knew Hinata was in good hands with Sasuke and Naruto there.

" Kaa-chan we have pickeded out the ones we want." Naruto yelled as they ran back towards Hinata and Kiba. They held up the nightlights they grabbed. Like Kiba suggested Naruto had an orange fox cub and Sasuke had a blue eagle that had its wings spread.

" That's great. Now we have to pay for them though." Hinata said and put them on the counter so Ayashi could ring them up. Hinata felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. She looked down and saw Sasuke and Naruto smiling at her.

" Kaa-chan nii-san and I want to pay fow them!" Sasuke pleaded and Hinata chuckled at him and handed him the money.

" Okay." She said and backed away. The counter reached over their heads but they didn't care. Ayashi smiled softly at them.

" That will be 40 yen." She said to them. A little after she said that a small hand crept on to the counter and slid the money towards her. She looked over it and saw that Sasuke was standing on his tip toes pushing forward half of it. When he backed away Naruto pushed the rest towards her on his tip toes always. She chuckled softly then handed Hinata the change.

" Ja ne." They all called as they walked out of the door.

" Come again sometime soon Hinata-chan." Ayashi called to them. When they left it was about 2 so they stopped to eat something in the park. When they finished Sasuke ran up to Hinata with Naruto following.

"Kaa-chan can nii-san and I go pay for a widdle bit?" Naruto pleaded. Hinata laughed at him while shaking her head yes. Naruto whooped and Sasuke turned to him.

" Tag youw it!" He yelled an ran away so Naruto had no choice but to follow. Hinata laughed at them and turned to Kiba so that they could talk. At first that just sat there for a little bit neither knowing what to say. Both for different reasons/ Hinata was debating on whether or not she should say sorry 'again' for the way Sasuke and Naruto acted. While Kiba was wondering if he should ask Hinata if she liked Neji like that or not. They sure did seem like a real family. Well Sasuke and Naruto made it seem like that so he wondered what it was like when they were all alone inside the house. Finally after neither one could stand the other ones silence anymore they both started to talk at the same time.

" Kiba I.."

" Hinata I…" They both looked at each other. Hinata was blushing slightly and Kiba was just as embarrassed. Kiba smiled at Hinata.

" You go ahead Hinata. What I have to say isn't important." Kiba said looking like the old Naruto in scratching the back of his neck. Hinata smiled a little at Kiba and just repeated her sorry. Kiba gulped for now it was his turn to talk and he didn't know if he really wanted to ask Hinata something personal. He was about to start talking but was interrupted when Naruto and Sasuke came back from playing.

" Kaa-chan nii-san and I a weally tiwed." Naruto said and climbed in Kiba's lap. Kiba was about to get ready for a fight with him but Naruto curled up and went to sleep hugging on to Kiba's neck.

" Can we go home?" Sasuke asked while crawling in Hinata's lap and hugging on to her neck. Soon both were asleep and Naruto was snoring. She smiled at Kiba so they left the park. After about an hour of walking the boys started to wake from their naps and wanted down. They continued on towards their houses. As they walked home they passed by Kiba's house and he turned to leave.

" Well Hinata-chan today was…… different. I will see you sometimes soon. Ja ne." He said and went inside. Hinata smiled down at Sasuke and Naruto.

" Well lets head home and I will make something for supper ne?" Hinata asked and Naruto cheered he was always ready for food. As Hinata entered the door she saw Neji had two plates out of the table and was cooking enough for four more people.

" Welcome back. We are having guests tonight so I want the boys to eat already and we will eat later with our guests." Neji called not even turning around. Hinata nodded not realizing that Neji couldn't see her and pushed Sasuke and Naruto towards the table. As they ate they whispered among themselves. Once they were finished she handed them their nightlights and told them to go to bed. Not 2 seconds later the door bell rang and TenTen burst through the door with Sai.

" Konichiwa." She called just as Neji set the plates down on the table. Hinata smiled at her. She hadn't seen TenTen sense she 'adopted' Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata hugged TenTen.

" Konichiwa TenTen-chan Sai-san. Hinata said to them. Sai nodded a little but did nothing.

" Konichiwa Hinata-chan. TenTen replied hugging Hinata. Neji didn't call his greeting he merely nodded along with Sai.

" I believe supper is finished if you would come this way." Hinata called and ushered them towards the table. As they sat down TenTen thanked the for inviting herself and Sai. Just as they were about to eat Sasuke and Naruto stomped in the room stopping right in front of the table. Neji had a bite of food hovering before his mouth.

" Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked and popped the curry into his mouth. Naruto crossed his little arms over his chest.

" Nii-san and I have something vewy impowtant to say. Wight nii-san?" He turned to Sasuke who shook his head yes and began to talk.

" Nii-san and I decided in the whole thwee minutes we was talking that we want a sistuw."

A/N If you were wondering where Akamaru was in this chapter well wonder no longer because I am not going to tell you. You will find out in the next chapter for it is a surprise. Hehe I love surprises!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG everyone I am so very sorry for not updating in forever but I started all these new stories and had some writers block on where I was going with this story. It's been kind of tough on me. I am moving out of Texas Saturday and to Missouri so bare with me. It might be a long while before I get to update again so I am trying. The votes go

Neji - 19

Sasuke - 17

Other - 1

It's a close race you guys so if you haven't voted ( no you can't vote twice ) then vote now cause if you don't want Neji ( or Sasuke ) to win then voice your opinion.

Hinata felt her face go a flame while Neji coughed and choked on the hot curry that he had just popped into his mouth. TenTen was having a hard time trying not to laugh as she swatted Neji on the back hard until he coughed up the curry. Mean while Sai was snapping his fingers in front on Hinata's face for she hadn't moved in the two minutes. Naruto and Sasuke were trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone.

" Umm TenTen, Hinata isn't breathing and she looks rather purple ( you know the blush and the blue color you get from lack of air)." Sai said causing Neji to look up at her. Immediately Neji jumped up and rushed over to Hinata.

" Hinata listen to me BREATHE!" Neji yelled. As if Neji had given a direct order to her brain Hinata gasped for air. Neji sighed with relief before turning on TenTen who was now bursting with laughter.

" What pray tell is funny about this?" Neji asked his voice going icy while his gaze on TenTen narrowed considerably. TenTen gasped between laughs.

" It's just that they laugh want a laugh sister." Sai watched Neji face grow redder with anger. " Ha Ha Ha and that means Ha Ha that you and Hinata Ha Ha have to….." Sai put his hand over TenTen's mouth. Hinata fainted at where TenTen was going. Neji just caught her before she hit the ground. Tears leaked out of TenTen's eyes while Sai stilled her laughter.

" Otousan you still haven't told us whethew or not we get a sistuw!" Sasuke shrieked hating being ignored. Neji turned his glare on Sasuke and Naruto. THEY had started all of this.

" Yeah, Neji do they get a sister or not?" TenTen asked after Sai finally removed his hand from her mouth. Neji turned back and glared at TenTen. She just had to goad them on. Neji knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one trying to think of a lie and fast, Hinata popped up out of his arms her arm shooting up in the air one finger up.

" TSUNADE - SAMA!" She yelled. Everyone raised their eyes at her.

" Umm Hinata-chan what about Tsunade-sama?" TenTen asked a little worried for her friend. Hinata smiled at them all and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

" You see boys we can't exactly give you a sister because well Tsunade- sama is the Hokage and has to finalize everything even getting you a sister. So if you want a sister tomorrow we will have to take you up to her office and you will have to ask her because if she doesn't think that it is the best thing for the village we can't do it." Hinata said. Neji was shocked at her. Hadn't she been unconscious? How did she come up with such a perfect lie? Neji shook it off nodding.

" That's right boys you can't have a sister unless Tsunade-sama says so." Neji agreed shooting a death glare at TenTen daring her to say otherwise. He could see the mirth in her eyes yet she said nothing. Naruto was rubbing his chin in thought.

" So what you awe saying is tat nii-san and I can't have a sistuw unless Tsunanana, Tsundana, Tsunandi, baa-chan says so?" Naruto asked finally giving up in trying to pronounce Tsunade's name right. Hinata and Neji nodded hoping they would buy it and drop it.

" You mean we have to ask that scawy ole lady fow a sistuw? Can't you just keep it s secawit?" Sasuke

asked. Hinata shook her head no.

" If we did that Tsunade-sama might get mad and take your sister away all together." Hinata said. Naruto jumped up shooting his arm into the same pose Hinata had done a little bit ago except his legs were spread apart a little.

" I got it nii-san we will go to baa-chan tomowwow and beg her with the bestestess puppy dog eyes ( Naruto did sarcastic fingers) and ask hew fow a sistuw!" Sasuke smiled at him.

" Brilliyant Nawuto Brilliyant. I don't know why I didn't tink of that." Sasuke said. Hinata took even breathes trying not to faint again. She knew now that she really would have to take Naruto and Sasuke to Tsunade-sama and Neji would be with her because it was his day off tomorrow.

" Naruto, Sasuke go to bed." Neji said rubbing his temples from an oncoming head ace. They beamed up at him.

" Okay Otousan." They cheered and rushed over to Hinata each of them choosing a cheek and kissing her on it.

" We wuv you Kaa-chan!" They cheered and rushed off to bed. Before Naruto got into the room he turned back to Neji and rushed over to him. Smiling he kissed him on the cheek to.

" I wuv you to Otousan!" He patted Neji on the head and skipped into his room closing the door with a brisk click. TenTen couldn't help it anymore she laughed real hard. As Neji stood up Sai began dragging her out of the room. Just as they left TenTen got one sentence out.

" At least a kid Naruto loves you Neji."

The Next Day

Neji stormed into Tsunade office followed by a blushing Hinata who was holding on to Sasuke and Naruto's hand. Tsunade looked up at Neji bored. ( Shizune is on an errand she will soon show up!)

" Hyuuga's what is it that is wrong?" She asked pretending to look threw some papers. Neji pointed at Sasuke and Naruto.

" That is what is wrong!" He yelled. Tsunade looked around Neji at the two of them and back at Neji. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Neji.

" Haven't we already been over this…. Or have I had some bad sake?" She asked the last part of her sentence going unheard by everyone but Neji.

" No, Tsunade-sama you haven't had bad sake and yes we have gone over this." Neji said his patience going then. Tsunade glared at him.

" Then what the hell is the problem!" She yelled standing up.

" LISTEN TO THEM!" Neji yelled back and as if it was practiced at that moment both of them said.

" We want a SISTUW!" Tsunade looked at them then back at Neji and sat back down.

" So." Was all she said. Neji fumed.

" So? So? So what are we going to do about this this this request?" Neji asked. Tsunade looked at them bored again.

" There is only one thing you can do. Give them a sister." She said. Naruto and Sasuke's faces lit up while Hinata tried to keep her balance.

" Yay! Nii-san we get a sistuw to playway with!" Naruto cheered hugging Sasuke.

" WHAT!" Neji yelled as Shizune walked in the room.

" Tsunade-sama what is he yelling at?" She asked handing her some papers. Tsunade looked at her.

" Nothing much I just told them to make Sasuke and Naruto a sister." Tsunade said. Shizune looked appalled at her.

" TSUNADE-SAMA!" She yelled. Tsunade sighed.

" Fine Hyuuga's go home and think about it okay? Now get out of my SIGHT!" She yelled making them all run out of her office. Back at their house Neji silently glared at the coffee table while Hinata colored with Sasuke and Naruto. The only thing that brought Neji out of his glaring trance was the door bell ringing.

" Kaa-chan awe you and Otousan going to get us a sistuw now?" Sasuke asked coloring himself a pink dog. Hinata looked at him before looking up as the door bell rang.

" I don't know Sasuke. Neji are you going to get that?" Hinata asked standing up to get it anyways when Neji showed no sign that he heard her. Hinata opened the door to find Kiba standing there smiling.

" Kiba-kun hi!" Hinata said making Neji look up and glare at with. Kiba felt six eyes on him that were just

trying to find a reason to send him to meet his maker.

" Hi Hinata-chan I just came to give Naruto and Sasuke a present from me and Akamaru." Kiba said holding up a big blue box tied with an orange ribbon. At the word present Sasuke and Naruto's ears perked up and they came rushing over to inspect the box.

" Thank you Kiba-kun that is really sweet of you." Hinata said taking the box from Kiba and setting it down on the floor while Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sat down around it.

" Yeah baka that was nicey of you." Naruto said. Kiba glared at him.

" I said don't call me baka you will runt!" He yelled before Hinata shook her head at him. Kiba sighed before turning to Neji and nodding his head. Neji nodded his head back at him still not saying a word.

" Can we open it up yet baka?" This time it was Sasuke calling him that. Kiba felt an urge to pound him over the head before he nodded.

" Yeah go right ahead." Kiba said. Naruto cheered before him and Sasuke started to argue over who got to

open it.

" Shush both of you. I will open it." Hinata said. They both shrugged and smiled at her. Hinata undid the ribbon and lifted the lid only to reveal………………………. a puppy. It was a black puppy with a pink bow tied around its neck with a white tuff of fur on her chest and tail. Naruto and Sasuke cheered. The puppy yapped at them.

" This is the bestestess present evew baka." Naruto said petting the puppy while Hinata held it.

" He's right Kiba-kun this is a great present for the boys." Hinata said while the puppy licked her gently.

" Yes. Kiba that was SO nice of you." Neji said glaring at the dog boy not wanting to think of the future problems he had just caused for him. Already Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over who would get to name it and who was going to get to play with it first.

A/N Sorry again about not updating in so long! Hope everyone enjoys!


	7. Chapter 7

Neji's head was seriously throbbing making him close to the brink of insanity. The puppy turned out to be a girl that loved to bark at him the moment he got close to Naruto and Sasuke. Neji sighed to himself. _At least its not as bad as when they had to name it. Thank god Hinata resolved that one._ He thought. It was true when it had come time to name the puppy neither Naruto or Sasuke could agree on anything to name it. Naruto wanted to name it 'Wamen' and Sasuke wanted to name her Doom. The argued about it for close to 2 painful hours until finally Hinata stopped talking to Kiba. Neji growled softly thinking about that. Long enough to say that the puppy's name would be Sumi. _Then Hinata being the hospitable compassionate person she is offered that baka to eat here_. Neji smirked remembering the evil glares both Sasuke and Naruto gave Kiba making him say he would love to but couldn't. _If I didn't know better I'd say they really were my sons. … What's this? The little shit has stopped yapping? _Neji asked himself and got up from his meditating (hiding) position in the closet. Sure enough the puppy had stopped barking and Hinata was cooking in the kitchen. Neji let a little smile creep on to his face. She looked beautiful there. Walking up behind her quietly he wrapped his arms around her middle causing a grasp to come from her lips.

" You should be more careful Hinata, you are a ninja and should be able to tell when someone's creepy up behind you." Neji said quite enjoying the way she gasped and felt against him. Hinata smiled slightly. Neji's hands and arms were warm and felt good.

" Well Neji I knew you were coming I just didn't expect your arms to be." She said a smile playing upon her lips. _What's this feeling? Could I possibly have feelings for Neji-Nii???? _Hinata asked herself. She was confusing herself but all thought left her when she heard Neji's deep chuckle and felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck causing her to shudder.

" So you were just going to let me sneak up on you Hinata?" Neji asked his breath tickling her ear causing her knees to grow slightly weaker.

" Of course not Neji I would have said something sooner or later." Hinata said loving the way her name rolled off his tongue a little to much. Neji slowly pulled his arms away from Hinata's middle and turned her around. Her cheeks were a pretty pink and her eyes looked up at him two shining diamonds of lilac. Slowly Neji inclined his head and pressed his lips to Hinata's own two soft rose petal like ones. He didn't expect a reaction this time. He knew his little Hinata was to shy but to his delightful surprise she gasped slightly before pressing her lips back to his. Daringly Neji slipped his tongue out to lick Hinata's bottom lip and just when she opened her mouth to let Neji enter it he heard two voices whom at that moment he wanted to kill both of them.

" Otousan! What awe you doing to kaa-san?" Naruto asked. Neji let out a growl and turned around.

" Helping her to breathe." Neji bit out while Hinata giggled slightly. Neji turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flushed beautifully and her lips were slightly swollen. He loved that look on her knowing it was from him.

" Did you want something?" Hinata asked squirming out from behind Neji to stand in front of the two boys. Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to speak before closing it.

" Nii-san you tell hew." Naruto said clearly having forgotten what they were going to say. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Did you fowget?" He asked a little smugly causing Hinata to sigh. Naruto shook his head.

" Of couwse not nii-san I just tink you tell it bettew." Naruto said quickly making up a lie. Neji was a little impressed the Naruto he knew couldn't even lie that well. Sasuke rose a little eyebrow but shrugged and turned to face Hinata. He looked up at her and started to speak.

" Kaa-san me and nii-san wewe….." He suddenly stopped talking and fell to the ground on his knees a blood curdling scream escaping his tiny mouth. Immediately Hinata began to panic.

" Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Tell me whats wrong!" Hinata said urgently while Neji stood there a little shocked. _What just happened? _He asked himself as he watched Hinata pick up the ever screaming Sasuke.

" Kaa-san!!!! What's wrong with Nii-san!?!?!" Naruto asked in distress. He hated to see his brother in pain and the tears started to flow.

" Neji! Grab Naruto and meet me at the Godaimes office." Hinata ordered before she ran out the door in speeds that would have rivaled Lee's without his heavy weights on. Neji looked at the bawling Naruto and he picked him up.

" Otousan will Nii-san be alwight?" Naruto asked sniffling. Neji made a slightly face.

" I don't know son. I don't know." Neji said before heading out after Hinata. He didn't see her anywhere and knew that meant she was either way ahead of him or there by now. He was slightly shocked. Mother's who had children in trouble really did get huge bursts of adrenaline.

Hinata burst into Tsunade's office her breathing deep. She glowered at Tsunade seeing her passed out on her desk. Sasuke was still screaming and it was waking Tsunade up slowly.

" What's that noise?" She muttered.

" TSUNADE-SAMA! SASUKE IS SCREAMING LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO DIE! GET YOUR DRUNK ASS UP AND FIX IT!" Hinata yelled at her. Mentally she told herself that she would apologize later. Tsunade jumped up at the sound of Hinata Hyuuge yelling at her. She looked up saw the screaming boy and sobered up immediately.

" Shizune! Give me some space and put a sound blockage on my office." Tsunade yelled to her assistant who nodded and rushed out of the room to do as she was told. Tsunade took the screaming boy from Hinata and put two glowing green fingers to his forehead. He quieted and soon stopped screaming all together as Tsunade pushed everything off her desk and placed him on it softly.

" What's wrong with my child Tsunde-Sama." Hinata demanded her eyes fiery. Tsunade sighed a little bit and looked up at Hinata. She knew what was happening but she didn't have the heart to tell Hinata about it. The process would be extremely painful and she'd have to deal with a screaming Sasuke often. Tsuande went around her desk to grab some packets of crushed deer horn amongst other things and grabbed a bowl to mix it in. " Tsunade-sama!" Hinata said seeing as the older women wasn't about to answer her. Tsunade looked up at Hinata sharply.

" Sasuke is growing rapidly and remembering everything that has ever happened to him. I am afraid that he will be the same Sasuke we always knew though there is a chance he will remember all of this as well and he might be changed slightly." She said pouring the ingredients into the bowel and crushing them together. Hinata's breath caught as she looked at Sasuke. It was true his body was already that the size of a 12 year olds. He would be his own age within minutes. Hinata was about to say something to Tsunade when Neji burst in the door holding Naruto.

" Hinata?!?!?!" He called and spotted her sighing slightly. " Where's Sasuke?" He asked but Naruto answered his question.

" Nii-san what happened to you?" He whispered with child like innocence. Hinata turned around and there before her was a naked and regular aged Sasuke looking very pissed. He glared at Hinata before lunging at her. The last thing Hinata heard was Tsunade screaming Sasuke's name and Naruto crying.

" Don't cry Naruto." Hinata murmured before she sat up in a gasp. She was in what looked like a hospital. " Neji?" She asked looking around. It was dark in the room. She saw something shuffle on the other side of the room. " Neji?" She called again.

" No, not Neji." A deep voice came and a pair of red eyes stared at her in the darkness. Hinata's breath caught. She knew who those eyes belonged to though they weren't Itachi's and she wasn't as scared as she should have been considering that he was the one who probably put her in this hospital bed in the first place.

" Sasuke-kun what are you doing in here?" Hinata asked trying to keep the slight fright out of her voice. Sasuke fully stepped into the moonlight his eyes fading back to their regular onyx.

" Watching over you." He said simply as if she should have known it. Hinata was confused. He was the one who did this to her so why was he watching over her. Sasuke saw the question in Hinata's eyes and he sighed a little. " I didn't mean to attack you Hinata, you were just the first person I saw. I was waking from my ... nightmares of being a small child and having Itachi kill my clan. I have already explained the entire situation to Tsunade. Your guard dog Neji didn't want me to be in here with you but it seems that Naruto-no-baka is finally changing back as well. Though Tsunade got the remedy to slow down the process and ease the pain to him before she could to me." Sasuke said pulling up a chair and explaining everything. Hinata nodded. She now understood the situation. Though now she would no longer have to live with Neji or take care of two children. She thought a little sadly. She had been enjoying it.

" Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked looking up at Sasuke. He had been screaming like he was in a lot of pain and reliving his entire life... it couldn't have been to pretty. Sasuke looked at her and nodded curtly.

" I am fine though its not me you should be worring about. It's Naruto... he's had a very hard past though I was tortured by my brother part of my past is dark and so it didn't hurt as much though Naruto... he had to live through me doing everything I've done." Sasuke said with a half guilty voice. Hinata's eyes watered slightly and without thinking about it she reached a hand out held Sasuke's gently.

" He'll be okay. Naruto is strong." She said to him softly. Sasuke looked at their hands for a moment before looking up at Hinata. There was something in her eyes in the way he gazed at her that made her afraid in a good way.

" Hai you are right... Hinata." He said his deep voice causing her to shudder. _What are all these feelings? First Neji and now...Sasuke. _She didn't understand it. Just yesterday Sasuke had been her child and now gazing upon the man in front of her she felt something more.


End file.
